


The List

by SuchaHag



Series: Rory Characters [15]
Category: Season of the Witch (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: The unknown alliance with the Soldier Commander of VIllach. 📜





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh "Season of the Witch" Rory's scene is the first scene between opening credits and title with less than five minutes of screen time. His character deserves more than that, including a name. Consider this the movie prologue.

When night finally fell in Villach, the commander pinched out the flame in his small house and plunged it into darkness. He quietly slipped through the door, fastening his cloak as he went. There was no moon and the dark streets were silent as he made his way to the edge of the forest. There, the shadows seemed to breathe as he made his way to the clearing and stood within the center of a crude circle scratched in the earth. The shadows grew closer, forms materialized, and stepped into the clearing. 

“McAcu.”

“Aye.” 

“Do you have the list?”

“Aye,” he reached into his cloak and drew out a piece of parchment.

“Do you have the blood?”

“Aye,” he pulled the spattered cloth from his waistband. 

The old witch approached him and took the items, “thank you for your service. The coven grows stronger due to your efforts.”

“Do you have your list?” he asked.

“Yes,” a yellowed page was thrust into his hands, “these women have proven to be...difficult.”

“They will hang within the week.” They nodded to each other and soon he was alone again. He folded the paper and tucked it into his shirt.  _ If only this town knew all I do to ensure its safety from the plague. _ He returned to his house and double-barred his doors. Tomorrow, he and his soldiers will arrest these women,  _ may God have mercy on their souls. _


End file.
